


No Movies, Only Theater

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Disability, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Tony and Loki have a bit of a misunderstanding. It's probably Thor's fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cchimp123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchimp123/gifts).



> For, you cchimp123. I would have probably never gotten around to writing this without your comment. Hopefully I didn't mess this up.

Tony Stark usually wasn’t physically attracted to men. He liked the softness that most women had, soft curves that he could glide his hands over. That being said, when he found men attractive, they usually were a bit curvy and plush.

That made Loki an outlier.

Loki was all sharp angles and firm planes.

He’d met Loki shortly after a woman named Amora led an attack on Manhattan.

Thor had arrived in the nick of time to help the newly formed Avengers stop her forces and send her packing back to Asgard.

As repayment for Asgard’s citizen raining down destruction on New York they sent down their best mage to repair the worst of the damage.

Loki was snarky and quick to criticize. That criticism was always warranted though and made Tony stand a little taller even when it wasn’t directed at him.

Loki also moved with a regality that Thor was lacking.

He was whip fast, using a handful of words to make an impact, where most other people would have to argue for hours on end to make their point.

There was something… off about Loki though. Tony really couldn’t pinpoint what it was about him.

Tony couldn’t chalk it up to him being alien. Thor didn’t have the same unnamed characteristic and Tony hadn’t seen it in Amora when they had her locked up.

It was minor things. Loki’s light green eyes seemed to drift away when someone spoke to him. He made a _tsking_ noise at random. Strangest of all, he had the exact opposite of one of Tony’s tics.

Where Tony hated when people tried to hand him things, Loki demanded it.

Yet he refused to hand things to anyone else, especially when it came to people he didn’t know.

Tony hadn’t even notice the latter part of his tic till their second date. Loki willingly handed Tony the breadbasket.

Tony founded it oddly endearing and almost a compliment.

Loki’s eccentricities blurred into just being another part of Loki for Tony, just more reasons to like him.

*

“It’s like a play, but better,” Tony explained, tugging at his arm. Loki was grumbling, but didn’t resist.

Tony glanced at Loki. He was barely hiding his grin.

They sat on the couch together and Tony pulled a quilt over their laps, making Loki laugh fondly.

“Where are the actors,” Loki asked a moment later.

“Coming right up. Jarvis, hit it.” The TV blinked to life, the Disney logo flowed across the screen. “You’re going to love this.”

The opening music began and Tony glanced over at Loki to see his reaction.  

“I do not understand,” Loki said, his brow furrowed.

“It’s a movie. Just give it a few minutes.” Tony squeezed Loki’s hand, but he could feel Loki tensing up.

“Is this a jest?” Loki’s voice was scathing.

“What? No. What’s wrong, babe?”

“I do not appreciate this. I do not appreciate this at all!” Loki stood abruptly, tossing aside the quilt. Tony stood in a panic.

“Lokes—” He disappeared in a flash of green. Tony sat back down heavily. “Jarvis, what did I do wrong?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know, Sir.”

*

Every time Tony tried to talk to Loki, he either teleported away or silenced Tony with a temporary spell.

Tony’s frustration was nearly at its breaking point a week later when Thor decided to confront him.

“I warned you to take heed with how you treat my brother, yet you mocked him the second he gave you his trust,” Thor said with a growl, thunderstorm raging outside.

“I don’t know what I did wrong, Thor!” Tony ran his hand through his hair, no longer able to hide his irritation. “One second we’re enjoying ourselves and then he’s gone! I thought he’d enjoy a movie date!”

Tony abruptly found the front of his shirt being grabbed and he was shoved against a wall.

“I told you he does not see the world as we do!” Thor shouted in his face. “My brother is blind!”

Tony’s expression went completely blank. His confusion mixed with a fresh wave of anger.

“I thought you meant that philosophically! Not that he was blind!” Tony tried to shove Thor away, but it didn’t work, only ratcheting up Tony’s frustration. “He never said anything to me about being blind!”

“You are a fool Tony Stark and if you try to speak to him once more I will prove your mortality to you!” Thor dropped Tony down, but Tony wasn’t done.

“No! I love him!” Tony’s own words shocked him. Thor looked at him with skeptical eyes.

“Many have said as much before,” Thor said as he turned away from him. “You shall not be the last to do so.”

*

“How did I not know?” Tony asked his glass of scotch, his fourth of the night. “He didn’t have a cane or one of those dogs.”

He took another generous gulp of scotch.

“Not everyone who is visually impaired use canes or seeing eye dogs,” Jarvis said, not helping Tony at all.

“He didn’t bump into shit.” Tony rested his forehead against the bar.

“You are stereotyping, Sir.”

Tony grumbled more to himself than to Jarvis. He sniffled.

“I love him.” Tony wiped away his tears and finished off his drink. He filled the glass back up to the brim, knowing he’d black out soon.

Some of Loki’s eccentricities started making sense. When they went out to eat he’d completely disregard the menu and asked the waiter to tell him the specials. When he went to fix the gauges on the streets made by falling aliens he’d trace his hand over them before his magic fixed them.

Tony never realized before, but in all the time they’d spent together their eyes had never met.

“I am a damn idiot.”

*

After his pity party and subsequent hangover Tony started planning.

He wasn’t going to let the love of his life slip through his fingers over a misunderstanding.

His first instinct was to go the gifts route.

He’d ordered up over a thousand dollars in gifts before Jarvis stopped him.

“Gifts are hollow, Sir, without the proper sentiment behind them. At this juncture Prince Loki will not be able to see those gifts as anything more than taunts.”

Tony groaned.

“This is why I don’t do relationships.” He swiped aside the hologram in front of him. “Help?”

“I would usually suggest a note with flowers, but in this case I would think a mutual friend bearing your explanation might be advised.”

Tony made a pathetic noise.

“But then they’ll know I fucked up,” Tony whined, but knew Jarvis was right.

He started going through his list of people they both knew.

Thor was clearly out of the question.

He didn’t trust Natasha after she had stabbed him in the neck.

Clint would tease him mercilessly.

Bruce was damn near awkward enough to make the misunderstanding even worse.

That left Captain America and his disgusting sincerity.

“J, get me Cap.”

*

After an explanation, Steve took to his new mission with gusto.

He was supposed to talk to Loki today, leaving Tony in the dark until Steve got back.

Tony was never good at waiting.

He was ripping out the guts of one of his older Iron Man suits, tossing aside bits and pieces haphazardly.

At least Dum-E was having a good time, trying to catch it all.

Tony was covered in grease when there was the slight pop that announced Loki’s arrival. Tony turned around and his head smacked into the extended arm of his suit.

“Fuck.” Tony grabbed his forehead, already feeling a lump forming. “Lokes, you’re looking good,” Tony said and immediately regretted it. Was that insensitive? Shit, he should have been doing research instead of fretting.

“You’re bleeding,” Loki said tersely.

“What? Oh.” Tony looked at his bloodied hand. His forehead was gashed open. “How did you know?” Tony cringed.

“My brother is reckless. I have spent far too long sitting at the edge of the training yard listening to him and his friends hitting each other. I’m familiar with the sounds of idiocy.”

Tony chuckled and winced a moment later. He grabbed the first aid kit and fumbled it open.

“Here, let me.” Tony hesitated as Loki moved forward, somehow avoiding the debris from Tony’s suit.

Loki reached his hand up and touched the wound.

His hand was freezing. It was both painful and soothing.

Tony could feel the gash closing. When Loki removed his hand, it was free of blood.

“How?” Tony asked in a whisper.

“Magic.”

“No, I mean—”

“I know what you mean. I use my magic to sense what’s around me. It gives me general shapes, but not the finer points. I’m completely blind. Thor was supposed to tell you all, but I overestimated his abilities again.” Loki’s expression was sour.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t—”

“You needn’t apologize. Your captain was thorough in his explanation.”

“I knew his boy scout sincerity would break through your stubbornness,” Tony joked while hesitantly reaching out for Loki’s hand. He was met halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not quite satisfied with this. This was only the set exposition intro thingy for the actual idea, but idk if I'll ever get around to writing it. 
> 
> This is a good stopping point so I thought I'd let the story fly.


End file.
